walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Barker's Story (Road to Survival)
'Barker's Story '''is a side-story mission in ''The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. It follows Trey Barker as the protagonist, where he stumbled upon Woodbury, and how he adapted to the walled-off community. It also shows how Barker eventually ended up with Margaret at the Steel Bridge. Plot Act 1 Trey Barker had survived by himself so far, but he was looking for a group he could trust. He'd heard maybe there was a town of survivors nearby. Barker spots some walkers. While he was takng down the walkers, Barker heard some other shots. He wasn't the only one fighting them. Barker orders the shooter to come out. The shooter's leader reveals himself: Major Gene Gavin. He asks if Barker didn't remember him. Barker says that he's glad that he isn't the only one alive from Ellenwood. Gavin tells him that he's glad too, but he also says that the conversation is attracting neaby walkers. After killing the undead, Gavin reveals to Barker that he's located in a town called Woodbury; a place with other survivors. He tells him that they need leadership and protection. Barker agrees to come with him to Woodbury. Gavin tells Barker that Manning is on lookout after he left to find him. He's proud of Barker that he survived this, as Barker thought that survival training was the hardest part of training. They knew they were getting close when they started to see other survivors. Martínez appears, and asks who Barker is. Barker tells who he is, and that he had to shoot their way through a lot of walkers to get to Woodbury. Martínez welcomes Barker to Woodbury, and that he can stay as long as he wants, as long as he keeps killing walkers. Coincidentally, a group of walkers is in front of the gates of Woodbury, that followed Barker and Gavin through the woods. Barker tells the Woodbury residents that they need protection, and that they are lucky to have him, Gavin and Manning here. He tells them that they were from the National Guard base, as that he orders that they're in charge of the safe zone. Martínez is angered, telling Barker that he can't just walk in and claim the leader position. He dares him to go out of Woodbury. Gavin gets in the arguments, and tells Martinez that he didn't get the message clearly, which ends up in a fight. After defeating Martínez and his followers, he agrees to let them in charge, but they have to help Martínez and Woodbury. One of the newcomers is killing the rest and feeding them to the dead, according to Martínez. Gavin says that that's gonna end now. He asks where the suspect is. The last time Martínez saw the suspect was that he was headed into the woods with a little girl, claiming that he was "going hunting". Barker tells them that they need to clear the walkers first. Gavin finds a dead body, but he couldn't find the girl. He asks Martínez if the dead body was the killer, to which Martínez replies that he was. But whoever killed him attracted a lot of walkers. Things were going all right in Woodbury for a while. Then the Governor made his play for control. He executed Gavin in order to take control of the town. Barker saw his chance to do the right thing, and save his own skin in the process. Act 2 Barker and Manning got out of Woodbury with Gavin's dead body, unsure what to do. But they knew they weren't going to let the walkers get him. Barker talks to Gavin's corpse, saying that he owes him so much, as he taught him how to survive and being even able to "out-survive" his trainer. However, he's not alone. Barker yells at the undead that they can't have Gavin. He again talks to Gavin's dead body, saying that they have to consider an alternate arrangement. He also tells the dead body that he's drawing more walkers, and they he can't drag the body across Georgia. Barker has a minor mental breakdown, saying that he hoped that a doctor could help Gavin, then he started to stutter, because he can't let go of Gavin. He spots a couple of walkers. Barker mentions Darius and how they're trying to get back to the prison, which is the reason why Barker left with Gavin's corpse. He lays down the dead body and Barker exclaims that he's gonna teach the walkers a lesson. After dealing with a small group of walkers, more walkers from the area smell Gavin's blood and start to head towards it. Afraid, he asks if this madness is ever going to end. He also states that it's time to admit that his head is now like a scrambled egg and that he's basically talking to himself. He leaves Gavin's body behind in the woods. Barker did the only thing he could. He put Gavin out of his misery and kept moving. But the shot attracted some attention. A hostile group is attacking Barker. Barker then spots the Fuel Depot group. He says that in this world, everyone needs a man who's good with a gun. Margaret appears surprised, as she didn't expect to see him again. Barker jokingly says to her that that's her way of saying "thank you", and that he'll keep walking next time. Margaret tells him that her group is on the run because of the Governor and the people at the prison. Barker tells her that this is an opportunity to get revenge on them. His plan is, is that they wait on the Steel Bridge until someone comes by, and then take them out by surprise. Credits * Trey Barker * Gene Gavin * Caesar Ramón Martínez * Philip Blake * Margaret Deaths * Gene Gavin * Unnamed hostile survivors Trivia * In the promo for this Roadmap mission, Woodbury was incorrectly spelled as "Woodsbury". Category:Road to Survival Missions Category:Road to Survival